mixedbagfandomcom-20200214-history
Windflow (Transformers-A)
Altmode(s): Windmill. (it flies, trust me, you don't have to suffer from immobile-formers) (I bet there's even windmills on Cybertron, no doubt, or I like to imagine it that way) Weaponry: Her rotor from Windmill mode. It can be used as a shriuken, a melee weapon, or to use Air and blow Autobots into another direction. She likes the third choice as she can push Autobots into each other and cause confusion. She loves causing confusion. Colorscheme: Purple and Red. Allegiance: Decepticons,Bad. Gender: Female. Optics: Pinkish Red. History: She is basically interested in the Element of Air and Wind. (I consider them the same) She and Megatron fought Apache, and later the Autobot-like Speedemon. Windflow and Cyberwarp fought Achilles, Jazzimus, and Sandswipe. Jazzimus, now calling himself Jazzimus Primal (hint, hint) and only using his Eagle altmode, had attacked Windflow and was knocked into his Second-in-Command,Flashbee. Windflow found Elyoria's cannon, and gave it back to her. She later attacked Magmablast, Barney, and Wingzor. Yellowsword and Jazzimus Primal attacked Damage and Cockpit. "I think I know what some of us are. Beasts, Maximals, maybe even Predacons. I think I was supposed to resurrect some cause." Jazzimus said. "I've decided to go ahead and embrace my Bestial side.. for now." "That's funny, because I sorta... DISTRUSTED... beasts." Lunge would say. "I've always saw bestial modes as unnecessary. I liked my car modes, my normal self. They're just too.. Primal. Too tribal, too... savage?" Lunge would explain himself. "Also, what happened to the normal way of fighting, the honorable way of Sword-fighting? Now, I feel like a relic compared to everyone else. And don't ask me about those flashy swords, Laserswords, or Energon swords, just swords with special powers." "I'm not bound by honor or anything, I've just preferred swords over anything else, like, say, this blaster. *Lunge would take out his pistol* Since when have you seen me use a gun? That's right, rarely." "I feel like I changed from being all about Inaction and not moving or not doing, to now about swordsmanship and the arts of Dueling." As the Autobots, Savagicons, Dinobots, Decepticons, and Futuron were listening to him as his audience, Lunge continued ranting and talking. As Windflow walked away from them, and stumbled apon Archroader's corpse, examined it, and noticed it as her fallen comrade. Hardstone would begin to speak. "I missed the old days, the old days where Jazzimus wasn't around, and he was just a myth some of us had heard about, and there weren't that many Drones, or Autobots, or even Beastformers. It was me, Optimus, Brightlight, Lamp, Table, Alonia and the few Decepticons like Thomastrain, Cockpit, Lightning Strike, Kirbycron, the Tropical Combaticons, and the Safetycon drones. Just the basics. Now, we relics aren't even recognized anymore. It started when that Jazzimus Prime guy came, and looked to be getting worse and worse. Wow. What has happened to us? To me? To this realm-universe-thingy?" Hardstone would finish speaking as the Autobots and others grew from fighting like usual, to being an audience, a giant circle, a crowd of willing listeners. Hardstone would go back to talking. "I don't exactly know WHAT this place is, but I know, I know there's Gods, Superheroes, and weird things that happen here." Jazzimus Primal would yell rudely. "HEY! HEY! HEY! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY! You have nostalgia. You feel replaced by us 'new guys' *He'd say with air-quotes*, you feel like elderly people compared to us 'Babies'." Hardstone would nod. "Uh-huh, that's exactly what I wanted to say, but just, I didn't have the time to say what I was thinking, what I felt." "I feel like we don't have voices compared to you newbies." Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticons by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers-A Decepticons Category:Transformers-A Characters Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers-A Category:Transformers Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Bad Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female